His Return
by tkmemmott
Summary: He retruns home after over 5 years and no one believes its him. This is my First fanfic so please let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

In The Darkness

It was a dark night there on Pride Rock. Everyone in the pride was in the den and about to call it a night. Both Simba and Nala were outside looking and talking about their day and what had happened.

"Well it was just another day of walking around the Pride Lands and making sure that everything was okay and that the outsiders didn't cross into our land. How was your day Nala?" Simba asked trying not to sound annoyed with how slow and boring his day was.

"Oh it was nothing special. Kiara and I just went for a walk around Pride Rock and then the pride went on their daily hunt," Nala replied.

"Oh how did the hunt go, I didn't realize you went today," Simba asked? "It didn't go very well. We didn't see anything." She said annoyed.

"That's weird." He said almost sounding confused, " oh well we'll get something tomorrow. Let's go back in the den."

As they started to walk into the den when out of nowhere they heard a scream.

"Nala get in the den. Tell Kovu to come out here," Simba ordered as he turned to look out into the darkness.


	2. The Tree

The Tree

"Sir what is it," Kovu asked running out of the den?

"I just heard a scream coming for around Rafiki's tree and I need you to come with me," Simba said as he started down towards Rafiki's.

"Simba wait. Are you sure this is safe," Kovu asked as he ran down beside Simba?

"Kovu I'm not really sure of anything right now," He said still walking toward where the scream came from.

"Okay I've got your back Simba," Kovu said as he started walking again.

They went awhile without saying a word to each other when a sharp scream brock the defining silence.

"Kovu you go to the left around Rafiki's tree and I'll go to the right if you see anything stop and wait for me. If it looks like they need help go in but if you can't take whoever it is by yourself don't," Simba said in a hushed voice.

"Okay, Simba what about Rafiki," Kovu asked uneasily.

"I don't know Kovu. I just hope that old monkey is okay," Simba said as he started to slowly walk over to the right side of the tree disappearing in the grass.

"Oh the things I do for you Simba," Kovu whispered as he started to walk over to the left side of the tree.


	3. The Lion with no Name

**Sorry it took so long I'll start uploading sooner. Please let me know that you think.**

* * *

The Lion With No Name

As Kovu walked over to the tree he could hear two voices. He wouldn't quite make out what they were saying but he could tell that it wasn't a very" friendly" conversation. He kept up with the pace Simba was walking but he couldn't help feel helplessly alone right then. And that's when he saw the dime light behind the tree.

Kovu slowed to a stop where Simba told him to and waited for him to make the first move. He could see two figures what the light was to dime to make out who they were. Finally able to see Simba Kovu started to count to ten just like Simba said.

"5, 4, oh no, 3, 2," Kovu thought," 1." And both him and Simba jump out from behind the tree.

"Simba," an old familiar voice said," What are you doing over here."

"Rafiki," both Simba and Kovu asked in unison.

"Well of course. This is my home after all," Rafiki said laughing.

"Who is that," Simba asked looking to the left of Rafiki?

"Who? Oh him," Rafiki asked still laughing," This is a lion I found just wondering around the pride lands and I decided to help fix his cuts."

"Was he the one screaming," Kovu asked looking at the lion lying on the ground next to the light?

"Yes it was Kovu," He said looking over at the lion," he had a very big cut on his back and I was trying to help him but he kept fighting me. So I hit him with my stick and then he screamed. After all of that he finally let me help."

"What is your name," Simba asked walking over into the light so the lion could see him?

"I don't know," the lion said looking over to Simba and then to Kovu.

"How do you not know what your name is," Kovu said a little louder then he wanted to.

"It's not important right now Kovu." Simba said," Rafiki where would you like him to stay tell he gets better here or up at Pride Rock?"

"It would be easier if he stayed up at Pride Rock for now," Rafiki said," if what is okay."

"Yes that's fine," Simba said still looking at the lion.

"Simba," Kovu protested," we have no idea who this is. Are you sure he's safe?'

"Kovu I took a chance on you didn't I," Simba said," Can you stand?"

"Yes, I think so," the lion said as he tried to stand.

After a few tries the lion was able to stand and start walking.

"Thank you Rafiki," He said as he started to walk with Simba and Kovu.

"Be safe young one," Rafiki said," Just remember one thing for me."

"What is it," he asked?

"Remember you are the son of a very powerful lion and your time shall come to reveal to him who you are," Rafiki said smiling at the young lion now.

"Rafiki, you know who I am," he asked.

"Yes, and so do you," Rafiki whispered in the lions ear," Now go home my prince."


	4. He's Home

He returns home

For some reason Kovu didn't trust this new lion but its not like he could do anything Simba was the king and Simba trusted him. Kovu knew that no matter what he had to protect Kiara for this new addition to the Pride Lands he just didn't know how.

"Kovu, what are you thinking," Simba asked?

"Oh nothing sir," Kovu said," it's just been a long night that's all."

"Are you sure," Simba asked with a worried look on his face?

"Yes sir, I'm fine just a little tiered," Kovu said as he looked back at the lion walking much slower then them.

"Okay if you say so," Said Simba still with a hint of worry in his voice.

They walked for a good five minutes in complete silence other than a few frogs on the pond rebating in their sleep. Finally they got to the bottom of pride rock. Kovu started to walk up to the top when he herd Simba yell to him to run back down. Kovu ran down to were Simba was and saw the other lion laying on the ground knocked out.

"Simba," Kovu asked," what happened?"

"I don't know I just looked behind me to make sure that he didn't get lost and then he fell," Simba said," Help me carry him up to pride rock where he'll be safer."

"Okay," Kovu said.

They carried all 500lbs of the lion up to pride rock and into the den. Everyone surrounded them and the lion.

"Who is this Simba," Nala asked?

"He doesn't know his name," Simba said," Rafiki found him wondering the pride lands with a big cut on his back. I think that's why he collapsed."

"Let me look at the cut," Nala said as she walked over to the lion.

Nala sat there examining the wound for at least 5 minutes before saying anything.

"How on Earth did he get this far with that cut on his back? It's infected Simba. He shouldn't have been walking more than five steps like that," Nala asked with a look of discussed on her face.

"I'm not sure," Simba said," will he be okay?"

"Yes, he should be fine but he needs to take it easy," Nala said," and we need to get Rafiki up here in the morning."

Simba walked over to sit next to Nala. Kiara walked over to Kovu.

"Kovu, are you okay," Kiara asked?

"Yeah, let me talk to you alone for a little bit," Kovu said as he stood up and started walking outside.

"Okay," said Kiara as she did the same.

The two of them walked outside of the den and sat at the edge of pride rock.

"What's wrong Kovu," Kiara said still worried about Kovu?

"It's the lion," Kovu said," I don't trust him. Something seems wrong with him just showing up like that."

"Kovu, my dad is good a judging lions if he trust this new lion I do too," Kiara said," why don't you trust him?"

"How do you not know who you are," Kovu asked mostly to himself," what if he's an enemy lion and no one knows it what if hes planning something that could put our pride at risk Kiara?"

"Then we will take him out," Kiara said," we are strong and plus Kovu he's hurt. Lets go inside you've had a long day and you need some sleep."


	5. The Truth

Kovu could help but still feel worried about this new lion. Something just wasn't right. He knew that if he couldn't get Kiara to agree with him he was on his own, which meant he has to watch this new lion closely because if he was planning anything like Kovu was when he first joined the pride lands he would have to do everything in privet. He couldn't let him out of his sight.

Next day

Kovu woke up to find both Simba and the new lion gone. He jumped up so fast that he became really dizzy but he couldn't let that affect him he had to get to Simba.

As Kovu ran out of the den he was blinded by the sun and had to wait a few seconds before he could see. He ran down to the bottom of pride rock and remembered at about this time Simba would be at the water hole. Kovu darted down to the water hole and stopped to see Simba and the new lion talking. Kovu walked over closer to the water hole just close enough to hear what they were talking about.

"So you really don't remember anything," asked Simba?

"Not really sir, the last thing I remember is waking up by Rafiki's tree and having a sharp pain in my side," the lion said," Rafiki said that my memory should come back soon but I don't know if I can believe that."

"Oh Rafiki knows what hes talking about if he believes you will get your memory back I'm almost positive you will," Simba replied as he turned his head to see the lion by his side.

"Okay lets just hope it happens soon," He said as he bent his head to get a drink.

"We'll its getting about time for me to go around the pride lands why don't you head back to pride rock and we can talk a little more later when I get back," Simba suggested.

"Okay sounds good," The lion said as he started to walk away," Oh sir thank you again for letting me stay with you."

"Sure enough," Simba said has he started to walk away.

Kovu sat in silence for a little while not sure what to think about the conversation.

"_Maybe he isn't planning anything, Maybe he really doesn't remember anything,"_ thought Kovu.

After about 5 minutes Kovu decided to walk back to pride rock. As he climbed up to the top he was greeted by Kiara.

"Hey where did you go this morning you weren't there when I woke up," Kiara asked?

"Oh I just went for a walk," Kovu said as he walked up to her.

"Oh okay well guess what," Kiara said.

"What?"

" Vitani's home," Kiara said.

"What? She's shouldn't be home for another month or so," Kovu said," where is she?"

"In the den," Kiara said and before she could finish he was already inside.

"Vitani, what are you doing here," Kovu said.

"Wow that's a way to say hi to your sister," Vitani said," How are you little brother?"

"Im good," Kovu said with a laugh," how was your trip?"

"It went good, kind of long but good," she said," who's the new lion?"

"No one knows he came last night he cant remember anything," he said as he looked over to see the new lion laying down almost asleep.

"What happened to him?"

"We don't know that ether," Kiara said as she walked to Kovu 's side.

"Oh okay," Vitani said.

They sat there in silence for a while not sure what to say. The new lion got up and turned over to see Vitani.

"Vitani," asked the new lion?

"How did you know," she asked with a look of shock on her face.

"I…I don't know," He said," do you…know me?"

"Umm I really don't think so," she said and then one name came to mind Kopa…


	6. Kopa

Vitani couldn't believe what she was thinking about,"_Theres no way its Kopa. I mean he's dead…right?" _Vitani thought to herself.

"Vitani whats wrong," Kovu asked?

"Nothing Kovu, don't worry about me," She said as she turned to her head to look at her brother," everything is okay."

"You! How did you know my sisters name," Kovu shouted.

"I..I don't know," he said backing up away from them.

"Don't lie to me! Look me in the eye and tell me the truth," Kovu yelled sounding even more agitated then before.

Just as he yelled that Simba walked in," what is all this yelling about," simba asked," Oh Vitani I didn't know you were returning today."

Simba walked over to Vitani and smilled." Kovu, what is wrong," he asked," you look upset?"

"Your majesty," Kovu bowed," I'm sorry to disturb our people but the lion is a trader and now I have proof."

"Kovu, I know you mean well but this lion is not a trader," said Rafiki has he walked in.

"Oh Rafiki what brings you here," asked Simba forgetting about the matter at hand.

"I came to check in on my dear friends and to make sure that the new addition to the pride is healing well," Rafiki said as he walked over to Simba to give him a hug then he turned to the new lion," How are you feeling?"

"Better thank you Rafiki," he said," but may I speak to you in privet for a minute?"

"Haha yes you may but give me a minute with the king," Rafiki said with a weird look on his face.

"Oh that is right Kovu," Simba said," We will be continuing with this conversation in privet later."

"Yes, your highness," Kovu said bowing to Simba.

"Come Rafiki, let us go and talk," said Simba as he and Rafiki starting walking out.

After they walked out Kovu turned to face the new lion.

"Kovu I assure you I am not a trader," the new lion said with panic in his voice.

"Then how do you know my sisters name," Kovu said has he walked up to face him.

"I already said I don't know sir," he replied," I wish I could remember."

Kovu stared at the new lion," _There's something wrong here, does he really not know? But how did he know Vitani's name?"_

"I'm going for a walk," Kovu said finally.

"Do you want company Kovu," Kiara asked?

"No, I need to think," He replied," Don't wait up Kiara k?

"Okay, be careful, Kovu," She said.

After a few minutes Rafiki and Simba walked out," Come young one," Rafiki said," there is much for us to talk about."

"Yes, Rafiki," he said as he walked out with Rafiki.

After walking down to the bottom of pride rock and then over to the watering hole. Rafiki stopped," What is I that you wish to talk about?"

"When Simba and Kovu came to your tree, right before I left you said something to me," he said," what…what did you mean by go home my…my prince?"

"Haha oh young one," Rafiki said," you shall know in time."

"Rafiki, how did I know Vitani's name?"

"Because you have meet her before."

"When?"

"When you were very young," Rafiki said," you two were very close it doesn't surprise me that you know her name still."

"Rafiki, you aren't making much sense," he said," who am i?"

"You, you are the son of a very great and powerful king," Rafiki said," and every time I see you I see your father in you. You are Kopa, son of King Simba."

Suddenly a flash of memories came back to Kopa. He saw himself playing with Vitani, then with Simba and Nala, he saw two little cubs laying on the grass watching the three of them playing and he just knew it was Kiara and Kovu. Then another vision this one was much scarier feeling then the other vision. He saw a lioness standing over him. Then she brings her paw up to strike the side of his face. Then a flash of light hits.

"Are you okay," Rafiki asks standing over him.

"Yes, I'm fine," Kopa said," What…What happened?"

"You were talking to me then out of nowhere you passed out for a couple seconds," Rafiki said.

"How long was I out," Kopa asked?

"About 10 seconds."

"Really, it felt like it was hours."

"You should go home Kopa,"Rafiki said," don't tell anyone who you are quite yet my prince."

"Yes, Rafiki," he said," why?"

"Because, you my prince are dead."


	7. Scar

Kopa walked around the pride lands for at least an hour thinking about Rafiki's last comment," _you my prince are dead." _He wasn't sure what to do about that. How would the others react if he were to tell them? How would Simba react? Would they believe him? Would they think he was a trader and kick him out of the pride lands? How would he even tell them? All these question's raced through Kopa's head over and over again."_ What am I going to do," _Kopa thought?

As Kopa started to make his way back to pride rock out of the corner of his eye he saw a fairly large object move. He turned to the left then the right. "Who's there," Kopa yelled. And that's when he felt like something had steeped out behind him. He turned to face a dark lion thin, older looking, kind of sickly looking, and with a scar just like Kovu's.

"Who are you," Kopa asked?

"Haha you don't remember me," the lion said in a rough voice," how sad."

"I'm only going to ask you again. How are you," Kopa said trying to sound braver then he felt. He wasn't sure what it was but he felt like this lion was bad news.

"Oh Kopa, you know who I am," the lion said with a smile on his face now," after all I did give you that scar on your back."

"What do you mean," Kopa now yelling," Why would you want to hurt me? Who are you?"

"Oh calm down Kopa, it was a long time ago," the lion said still smiling.

"How long ago," Kopa asked steeping a little closer to the lion?

"About 5 years ago," He said," you were just a cub back then. Now look at you."

Kopa was stuck. Who was this guy? How did he know who he was?

"How did you know it was me," Kopa asked?

"Kopa, it doesn't take an idiot to figure that out. You look just like your father."

"You know my father?"

"Of course I do."

"How?"

"Kopa, were not talking about your father. You know who he is and we both know it. Now, lets find out exactly what you remember shall we?"

"what do you mean?"

"I'm going to ask you questions and your going to answer them. Pretty easy right?"

"What if I refuse?"

"Then, I torture you tell I get answers. But I guess it's up to you which one you chose."

Kopa wasn't sure if he should take this lion serious or not. He wont even say who he is. What if he just walks away? I mean this lion is all alone and he looks sick and weak.

"Oh I will remind you, I'm not alone," just as he said that a circle of hyenas walked out of the shadows.

"_Oh crap. What am I going to do now?" _

Kopa was stuck he ether answered the questions or probably got eaten alive by hyena's. Kopa was praying for a way out of this when out of nowhere he heard a very loud roar.

"Scar, Simba is coming we have to go now," one of the hyena's said.

"Until we meet again Kopa," the lion now figured his name was Scar said as he ran with the hyenas.

In just a few seconds of Scar diapering Simba showed up by Kopa's side.

"Are you okay," Simba asked?

"Umm…yeah I guess," Kopa said.

"Who did you see?"

"He wouldn't tell me who he was," Kopa said," but then when you showed up one of the hyenas with him called him Scar."

"WHAT," Simba half yelled half roared," Scar, it couldn't be. He's dead…"

"Who is he," Kopa asked?

"He's not a lion," Simba said," he's a monster. Come on we need to get back to pride rock."

They walked in silence the whole way back. Kopa couldn't help but think about how Simba had reacted when he heard the name Scar. It was like he was almost afraid of him. No, it couldn't be like that. As they reached the bottom of pride rock Simba turned to face Kopa.

"Don't tell anyone who you saw."

"Yes sir. But who exactly is he?"

"He's the monster that killed my first born," Simba said looking down.

"W…what was there name?"

"Kopa, his name was Kopa and Scar took him from me."

"I'm sorry Simba," Kopa said trying not to shout no he didn't I'm right here.

"It was 5 years ago this week," Simba said with an even sadder town of voice.

Kopa didn't know what to say. He promised Rafiki he wouldn't tell anyone yet but he felt like he needed to tell Simba the truth so maybe he wasn't so sad. But he knew that if he did Simba wouldn't believe him. And that's when he figured it out. He had to find Scar.


	8. The Elephant Graveyard

**Hey guys sorry it took a while for me to write this chapter I wasn't sure how I was going to do it. I hope that you are enjoying the story so far. Please review and give me some idea's on where to go from here. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Kopa woke up early even before Simba was up. He crept out of the den as quietly as he could. After he got down to the bottom of pride rock he started to run. He wasn't sure where exactly he was going but he knew that Scar was probably in the outlands. At least that's where they ran off to last night.

"And where are you going," a familiar voice asks?

Kopa turned around to see Rafiki swinging from a tree branch.

"Umm… just for a run," Kopa said trying not to sound nerves.

"Really," Rafiki said," because you are getting really close to the outlands."

"Oh really," Kopa said," well I guess I should turn and run the other way."

"Goodbye Kopa," Rafiki said while developing a weird smile," Be safe on your "run"."

As Rafiki left he turned around to look at Kopa and gave him a wink and that's when Kopa knew that Rafiki knew exactly what he was doing.

Before Kopa knew it he was at the edge of the elephant graveyard."_ What am I doing,"_ Kopa thought," _well, I guess I should get this over with."_

Before Kopa knew it he was at the entrance of a huge cave. He looked around him to see if there was anyone around him and that's when he heard laughter coming from inside the cave. Kopa didn't know why but this seemed really familiar.

"Well, well what do we have here," said a voice laughingly. Kopa turned to see that he was surrounded and the only place to go was inside the cave. "_I could fight them off. No, I'm still pretty weak from the cut on my back,"_ Kopa thought to himself.

"Your trespassing on our land," the hyena in the middle said," the boss isn't going to like this."

Kopa just stood there not knowing what to say. It was like he was frozen. That's when the hyena's started coming in closer. And Kopa saw his way out there was a huge gap between two of the hyena's and if he went fast enough he could get out. He started running as fast as he could and smash one hyena on its butt. Slap another down. Kopa was know flying through the group of hyena's. "_Here it comes," _Kopa thought. Crash before he knew what happened he was running out of the hyenas. He turned his head for just a second and saw that all the hyenas he knocked down were already up and all of them where chasing him. He wasn't sure where exactly he was going he was just trying to get away from the hyenas. That's when he hit it. A sharp pain ran down his whole body. He felt so sick he fell over. "_What the crap was that," _Kopa thought.

He knew that if he didn't get up that the hyenas would catch him and probably eat him." _Get up, you have to get up,"_ He thought to himself,"_ If you don't get up you will die!" _And just as he thought that the first couple hyenas where less than 10 feet behind him, he heard laughter from all of them.

"Haha stand up little Kopa," one of the hyenas said.

Kopa just sat there; he wasn't sure what to do. Now the hyenas where circled around him. The one that was doing most the talking was standing right next to him. Just as it brought up its paw to strike his face he heard a roar. Just as soon as the roar came he saw a flash of dark brown fir. "_Kovu," Kopa thought? _Kopa was still trying to get up to even just simply move his head. He heard the hyena's crying and then he saw out of the corner of his eye them running away.

After what felt like forever he saw the last hyena run away. He heard footsteps coming towards him.

"Are you okay," Kovu asked.

Kopa wanted so bad to thank Kovu for saving his life but he couldn't talk he had no clue if he was okay or not.

"Can you talk," asked Kovu," lets see if we cant get you out of here."

After a couple minutes trying to get up he finally was able to get his legs underneath himself. They walked at a slow pace. Neither one of them said a word tell they got to the edge of the pridelands.

"Do you need a break," Kovu asked?

"Yeah," Kopa finally was able to say.

They sat there for a minute in silence not sure what to talk about.

"Why were you in the elephant graveyard," Kovu asked now not sounding so nice?

"I…I don't really know," Kopa said," I thought I needed to find someone but even if I did find them it wouldn't help me. Why were you?

"Rafiki came and told me to go find you in the elephant graveyard," Kovu said," Who did you need to find?"

"We should probably start heading back," Kopa said trying to avoid the question. Kovu sensed that he didn't want to answer his question so he just shook his head and they both stood up and started walking.

"Kovu, I thought you hated me," Kopa said," why did you come save me?"

"When Rafiki told me to go find you he told me something else," Kovu said a little unsure," he told me who you were Kopa."

"You believed him?"

"Yes, he also told me that you went to find out answers about what happened to you."

"Kovu, I don't know what to do. I cant just tell Simba I'm his dead son."

"Listen, Simba is an amazing lion," Kovu said," it may take a little while but you will find a way and when you do I'll be there for you. After all you are my brother-in-law right."

"Thanks Kovu," Kopa said feeling a little better about his situation.


End file.
